wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snakefly
�� Snakefly �� Canon | Male | HiveWing | 12 Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power. ~''Abraham Lincoln No one mentions the power hungry, anger-filled Snakefly. They don't dare speak his name anymore, don't dare discuss him with the current queen. King Snakefly is now non-existent, a Snakefly has never appeared in the entire HiveWing history. But there most definitely was a Snakefly ... one with a horrifying history. This is a character by '''Solar 17', I'd prefer if you didn't edit, steal, or tamper with the content. Thank you! Appearance "Does appearance matter compared to intelligence? Would someone vote for the pretty or the smart in the matter of a dragon ruling their tribe? Smart, of course." '' Snakefly always told himself that appearance didn't matter. He always complained about how he didn't care, how intelligence would always win, as shown in the quote above, but he was never exactly telling the truth. No matter what he may have denied, Snakefly was increasingly insecure about his appearance, which wasn't exactly ''ugly, but was incredibly normal. The last thing that the determined HiveWing wanted was to be normal. He was entirely a fiery red-orange, with a few black stripes along his tail and snout, inherited from his NightWing ancestor, the famous seer Clearsiight. He was around the same color as other HiveWings. If you saw him flying past, you wouldn't exactly look twice at him ... unless you knew his personality. Personality Snakefly is a quick and strategic dragon. He often thinks up quick, perfect, and crafty ways to get away with gaining more of whatever he has. Snakefly uses his shrewd mind for mainly escaping trouble and prison, rather than for improving his tribe. He is not known for his imagination, but the HiveWing does have the ability to quickly think up ideas and escape plans for himself to gain more power or money. Although it makes him exceedingly arrogant and annoying, Snakefly has a high self confidence and always believes he can do whatever he believes will help him. He never has the thought 'I can't do it', which has both positive and negative aspects to it. Snakefly is also quite an independent dragon, and chooses to work alone rather than with others to help him. If he requires a dragon/dragonet to do things for him, only then will he work with others. Abilities Snakefly is a HiveWing that relies mainly on his mind rather than his powers. He has venom in his teeth and his claws, but isn't a very good fighter himself, so he chooses to think and create crafty plans of killing his enemies rather than slashing at them with his venomous claws, or biting them with his unusual teeth. He is also quite determined, which motivates him whenever he felt down. Snakefly does, however, use his special ability when necessary, although he isn't very good with it. When it comes to fighting a dragon, however, he uses this venom, which kills his enemies instantly. The only issue is, he doesn't aim properly and can't bite hard enough to sink his teeth in a dragon's scales. History Snakefly was born in a normal HiveWing family, where he was born respecting his queen, Queen Wasp of the HiveWings and the SilkWings. He read about different types of powers of the HiveWings, read about how you can become powerful, and was disappointed when he realized that males could not become king. So Snakefly decided to change that fact. He needed to become king, or hold some sort of title. He needed power. So Snakefly wandered around, shoving his nose in one book or other to discover what the best way was to get power. By doing all this, he earned the title 'bookworm', although the HiveWing never really liked reading, himself. But if it gained him power, he would do it. Snakefly learned a great deal, and realized that the only way to become king was to marry into the throne. Queen Wasp had a few daughters, so he could simply marry one of them. But it wasn't that simple, actually. Snakefly was not a very well-off HiveWing, and Queen Wasp couldn't have her daughter marrying some peasant. He would have to earn her daughter's affection before he would become king. So, after many tries (and failures), Snakefly eventually met Queen Wasp's daughter, Dragonfly. She and him met up a few times, and although Snakefly had no iota of affection, she loved him, and that was what he needed. When Snakefly and Dragonfly announced their marriage to the Queen, she was disgusted, but considering her daughter's love for the peasant, reluctantly accepted. He grinned, and as Queen Wasp breathed her dying breaths, he was king. He had power. Relationships Name: Dragonfly Dragonfly, although she loved Snakefly, had no idea that he didn't even have the slightest attraction to her. He, truthfully, found her annoying, and disliked her the more he got to know her. But he said nothing, his mouth zipped tight, the only words coming out of his mouth were words that were entirely untrue but necessary to win her affection. Name: Queen Wasp Although Snakefly would hate to admit it, he did respect and fear the Queen of the HiveWings. She had the power to control every single one of the HiveWings except those who were royal, and now that Snakefly had married into the royal family, he wouldn't be able to be controlled. Trivia *A snakefly is a type of bug. *Snakefly's favorite color is a bright orange. *Snakefly is left-taloned, although no one knows. Coding by NightStrike, patterns and colors by Solar 17. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Solar 17)